Kakashi OneShotLemon
by Patime-Dar-Si-Dragostea
Summary: Kakashi/OC One-Shot/Lemon


As I crouch on the branch, waiting to been sensed. He just stood there, talking to those three kids, he was even boring me. I felt he was wrapping up his rant and I zipped up my cloak and put on my hat on. I was ready to attack! He suddenly stopped in mid sentence, and his right ear twitched. He sensed me, now its show time.

I jumped off the branch I was sitting on and got into attack position. "Who are you and why are you here," he asked. He couldn't see my face, but all my answer was a small smirk. The three kids also get up and pull out some of their weapons. 'That'll be a fail attempt to stay alive,' I thought. I quietly chuckled, and then I here, "You three stay back this person is in the Akatsuki, very….dangerous," the older male stated. He pulled up his headband reveling his sharing an, 'Heh, this will be fun,' I thought. The battle went on for a good 30 min. The battle ended with the man pinning me on the ground.

"Kakashi-kun, you are rusty," I laughed. "Or maybe your getting better," He said with a smile. 'He is hotter then I remember….WAIT did I just think that, oh god' I thought. Then we just realized what position we where in and Kakashi got up and helped me up too. "How did you know it was me," I asked Kakashi. "Your fighting style my be more complex, but still the same," He answered with a smile, and I smiled back.

"So why are you wearing that cloak," Kakashi eyed me up and down. I laughed and said "You could say I borrowed it from one of the members." His visible eye widened a bit (Kakashi put his headband back down) nervously chuckled, "Oh, so how have you been these last couple of years." My answer was interrupted by a short yellow haired kid, "Kakashi-sensei, who is this women," He was still in protective position with his weapons still out. "Naruto, relax this is one of my old students Ai." Kakashi said trying to soothe the boy.

I gave him a evil look and smiled a creepy smile. The kids seemed mortified by this and Kakashi intervened. "Now Ai be nice to my kids, they are not ready to be handled by you." he said. "Heh I could handle her easily," the one called Naruto said.

I laugh loud at this…this insult coming from this childish geniun. Naruto glared at me and I glared back, but my glare was full of hate, death and sorrow. He was taken back by my look, these kids do not know what they are messing with.

With another nervous chuckle Kakashi tries to lighted the mood, "So Ai how about we go out to eat and catch up on old times, hmm?" I giggled and by the looks on the kids faces told me they didn't know I could even make that sound. "Now Kakashi-sama are you asking me on a date, hmm," I giggled. He cleared his throat not really sure how to answer this in front of his student "Hmm well if you want to call it that then sure, it's a date." I took off my cloak, and giggled once again. Good thing I was looking down cause if I wasn't they would have been able to see my small blush.

I folded my cloak, you could see my regular wear. It was black cargo pants (male pants, you cant say they arent comfy XD) a tight dark red strapless shirt that stopped right above my belly button, and red and black ninja shoes. I undided my hair from my bun. My long black hair cascaded down my shoulders. My crisp blue eyes locked onto Kakashi who was staring at me, and winked

He was obviously was blushing, but it was hiden by his mask. "Well shall we get going Ai," Kakashi asked tearing away his eyes from me. "But of course," I replied. I walked over to him and locked our arms together and he lead us to a food place he liked. "That girl is creepy," Sakura said. The other two boys nodded.

"So Ai what have you been up to this past years," kakashi asked. I thought back to all thoughts dangerous misions I was assigned, and said "You know the same old missions, quiet boring if you asked me." Although that wasn't the whole truth is was still true….right? He laughed "If it was the same old boring missions then why do you have an Akatsuki cloak AND hat," he questioned. I scratched my neck nervously "Um you see I bumped into a rabbit and-," I was interrupted by kakashi laughing, "You cant pull that shit with me, I am the one who gave you that bad habit." I laughed also, because it was true Kakashi has taught me almost everything I knew, even my bad excuses. "Well I've been on mostly S-ranked missions," I said looking back on that the horrible things I have done because of those missions.

Kakashi saw the look on my face and thought it wasn't a good idea to be talking about this. "Hey, after you enterence and us pretty much almost killing each other, why don't we just skip going out and just swing by my place and make something to eat and talk about everything," Kakashi proposed out of know where. I was surprised on what im hearing. My old sensei is inviting me over to his house.

My heart started to beat faster, the thought of being alone with him made my cheeks flush. I must say I have thought about something like happening and it always end with one thing….I cleared my throat and made sure my voice wouldn't crack "I would love that," I said to him. I looked at him, and the look in his eyes was something I never have seen in him, but I must say I loved it.

**Kasashi P.O.V.**

I cant believe im actually asking her to come to my place. 'I know this could be risky. I mean look at her she is absolty beautiful. She is more pretty then she was when she left those years ago. STOP Kakashi stop, she is your ex-student…..but look at her. Those eyes, her hair, how she smelled when i was on top of her. And I could not forget her sexy body. When I was teaching her, she defiantly was an early bloomer and I can say it has only gotten better. I could try so many things with her from my books.' I thought to myself. That though right there awoke something deep down. 'Oh god im getting a hard on for her, this might not be a good thing…although…stop kakashi she looking at you,' I looked at Ai with want and love in my eyes, even though I really didn't want her to see it. 'Wow she just takes my breathe away.'

**Ai P.O.V.**

I couldn't wait till we got there. I know its wrong, even though he was my sensei I cant help but to want him. Just every thing about him screams sexy….. We finally got to his apartment. Its was what you expected from kakashi. It was neat and clean, it smelled like him too. I just love it. "Make yourself at home Ai," he told me. I nodded and wandered my way into the living room. Nothing much in there a small tv, couch, table, and a book self. I went over to the book self and found a few "interesting" books. I sweat dropped when I started reading one of the books. 'So this is what my sensei was reading all theses years' I thought. I've heard of these books and knew that they weren't the most child friendly books, but I didn't know that they were this bad. I had gotten an idea, that one thought turned me red, very red. And it so happens that at that instance kakashi decided to walk into the room. He looked at me with a look of confusion then looked at what was in his hands and sweat dropped. He scratched the back of his neck and said "Oh I see you were looking at my book collection." I turned my head away from him so he didn't see my red face and nodded. He chuckled, and walked over and sat by me. "So, what do you think." He asked. My head shot up and I looked at him with big eyes. Only one thought came to my mind, sex. 'No, no he cant be talking about that. He doesn't like me like that….but'

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

I walked into the living room to find Ai sitting on the couch, but she was looking quite off. When I got closer I saw her face bright red. I looked at her with a curious look wondering why she was red. Then I looked at what was in her hands. 'Oh god this isn't good. Now she thinks im a total creep,' I thought. 'I would still like to do one thing or two from theses books, but I know that she doesn't like me. How could she im or was her sensei.' I broke the silence by saying "O I see you were looking at my book collection." Ai turned her head, my only thought was because she would want to cover her face, even though I it was cute. I nervously chuckled and went to sit by her. "So what do you think," I asked. She suddenly looked at me with huge eyes. 'Oh no, I hope she doesn't think I mean sex…although,' Ai seemed really nervous and uncomfortable, so to make her feel better I put my hand on her knee. I heard a small gasp come out of her lips. It made me smile, she sounded so innocent and sweet. I saw her turn her head away from me, there was little tint of red left on her cheeks and a small smile playing on her lips. She looked so beautiful. Then out of nowhere she grabbed my hand. This time I was the one who was surprised.

**Ai P.O.V.**

I was so surprised by Kakashi putting his hand on my thigh. The touch sent shivers through my body. But what surprised me even more was that I grabbed his hand. It felt so good to have his had in mine. 'This could end badly but I have to try,' I though.

I looked at him, and scooted alittle closer to him so our legs were touching. There as no resistance from his part. 'Ok doing good,' I thought. I entwined our fingers, that were lying on my thigh. I looked down somewhat embarrassed by my actions. Then kakashi took his free hand and stroked my face. I blushed at his touch. He turned my face towards his.

He then closed the small space between our faces. I think he was testing my reaction because he still had his mask still on. Oh I wanted more, to feel his lips to mine. He pulled away my eyes still slightly closed from our small connect of the kiss. I open my eyes fully to get another kiss.

This time it wasn't as soft, but there was something every different by the feel of it. There was no material between our faces. I loved this, everything about it. Kakashi lay-ed me down on the couch and got on top of me without breaking the kiss.

He was slightly rougher this time, he bit my lip asking for entrance. I was going to have alittle fun with him. He growled at me to open up, I must say it was sexy. He pined my hands above me, then holded both of my wrists with one hand. His free hand wandered under my shirt and rub my breast.

I moaned into the kiss, but still didn't open. He bit my lip again, I still wanted to play with him, so I didn't open. He growled louder and took his hand and lifted my bra up. He used his thumb to rub my nipple, I moaned louder this time, but not a budge from my lips. He then twisted it slightly, I felt pain but pleasure at the same time.

And this caught me by surprise and I gasped. Kakashi groaned with satisfaction and explored my mouth with his tongue. He let my hands go and I wraped them around his neck.

He ripped my shirt and bra off and pants. I lightly blushed. He eyed me up and down with lust in his eyes. I then caught him by surprise by ripping his shirt off and pants, leaving him in his boxers. I looked him up and down and saw his huge manhood. He laughed "You like what you see," he asked. All I could do was nod.

He was about to strip me naked and so was I but we were interrupted by "KAKASHI-SENSEI, COME OUTSIDE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." We both sweat dropped. Kakashi ignored it and started to kiss me again. "Don't you think you should answer that," I said between kisses. "No," was his only answer.

He then ripped off my wet panties and rubbed me. I moaned, and I felt kakashi smirk into the kiss. I went for his underwear and pulled them off.

"KAKASHI-SENEI," the annoying interrupter yelled. Kakashi was overly annoyed this time, he got up and through on his underwear and opened the door slightly so the person couldn't see me. "WHAT do you want," Kakashi said, obviously annoyed. "Oh um I guess I can come back you look kinda bussy," By that time I knew who it was, Naruto. Kakashi slammed the door and walked over to the couch again.

He didn't sit back down, he stood there and looked me up and down. I blushed again and try to cover myself up. "Oh no you don't your beautiful," he said.

IK IK I left you hanging but im sorry that's my style lawl. Review please!


End file.
